My beautiful warlock
by Kindred01
Summary: Arthur has a plan to protect Merlin and their unborn child from his father


It wasn't often that you see Uther and Arthur out of Camelot together, but today the King and the Prince went hunting. They were joined by Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon and finely Arthur's manservant Merlin. They were deep in the forest miles away from the Camelot the knights and Merlin stay back letting the father and son talk. Merlin has been avoiding Uther's wondering eye since this trip began, the three knights stayed closer to Merlin as they travailed "It's a shame the others couldn't make it." Merlin said to them.

"Ummm it is, but they needed to hold the castle," Leon said, as Lancelot handed Merlin some water. The warlock missed the looks the knights gave each other.

Uther looked at him and frowned as he watched the knight dote on Merlin "Now I wonder why they are doing that?" He asked, Arthur, looked at his father and then behind them at the men trotting behind them. Merlin was still looking pale and was shivering as Gwaine placed a blanket over the dark-haired wizard's shoulders.

"Doing what?" The prince asked as he tightens his hold on the rains of the horse.

"They are doting on your man servant as if he was a prince." Arthur rolled his eyes…only if you knew…the prince thinks.

"They think of Merlin as their little brother, especially Lancelot and the Merlin hasn't been unwell. So Gaius just asked if we could watch over him." He tells his father, Uther didn't seem impressed as they carried on into the woods.

"You shouldn't have brought him along if he is that unwell."

"Where ever I go Merlin goes and where ever Merlin goes I go," Arthur says,

"We need to have words about how close you are to that boy," Uther mumbled, he was already unhappy with his son and the Servant boy's closeness. "But either way I will enjoy this day, I am glad you persuaded me to come hunting. This is a beautiful spot but it is so far away from Camelot. Arthur just smiled as they carried on to the spot he was looking for, he has been planning this trip for months, with his knights the only thing is he didn't tell Merlin what is going to happen. "How far is it to this spot?" The king asked

"Not far."

Finally, they reached the clearing and the Prince and King started hunting while Merlin set up the camp with the help from Lancelot. "You shouldn't be doing the heavy lifting." The knight whispered as he took the pack of bedrolls from the dark-haired warlock. "Not in your current state."

"Its fine, I have to act like I'm normal right?" He smiled weakly at him as he placed his hands on his stomach, a slight dome formed that was hidden by his large baggy shirt. There was a slight look of fear in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder to where he last saw the Prince and the King.

"Hey come on now you know Arthur would never let anything happen to you, and neither would we. If the King somehow finds out then we would stand to protect you, we would even go as far to kill the King." Lancelot said, Merlin, looked up at him with wide eyes and let out a weak laugh.

"I don't think that is really necessary." Merlin said, "But thank you for the offer." Lancelot gave him a strange look that left Merlin wondering.

Arthur led Uther little ways from their campsite with Gwaine and Leon "Its quiet." Uther said as he stood still looking at him, he looks up to the rustling leaves and frowns "I can't even hear any birds." He chuckled as he looked at the area he was standing in, he had stepped over stone circles and was now in the middle. "Are you sure we will find deers?" He asked his son.

"No here," Arthur said, Uther frowned as he heard the sound of metal scraping; he turned around to face his son and saw that his Arthur and the two knights have drawn their swords.

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this." He snapped

"I need to protect my queen and my child," Arthur tells him, Uther's eyes widen. "They will not be safe while you still breathe."

"Queen?" He frowns as he thinks of Morgana's maidservant "If you got a servant girl pregnant, then we can work something out Arthur, this isn't the answer." He tells him, he looks at the others knights who stood by the prince.

"It's Merlin who is carrying my child."

Uther paled as he stared at his son as if he has grown two heads "Merlin." Uther asked "That boy!" He yelled, "How in hells names did you get…magic!" He hissed "I KNEW THAT BOY IS A MONSTER!" He snarled he starts to walk over to Arthur but took a step back when Gwaine swipes his sword at the king cutting his hand. Uther yelled and stumbled back as he held his hand and looked up at them. "Arthur he has you under his spell once we get back to Camelot we will burn him and…"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" Arthur screams, his voice echoed through the trees and Uther could see his son's eyes darken as he held out his sword to his father's throat. "I will not let you hurt him or my child."

"We won't let you," Leon growled

"He has all of you under his spell!" The King yelled as he looked at the anger and hate in his son's eyes.

Merlin had heard Arthur shouts and took off into a run, Lancelot tried to stop him but the warlock has run off ahead of him. "MERLIN WAIT!" He yelled as he watched him weave in between the trees. "MERLIN!" The knight tried again but the wizard was too quick. Merlin reaches the spot where Arthur and the knight are and stood there in shock, all colour gone from his face as he leaned against the tree as he watches the prince pull a sword out of the King's chest. Arthur stood up his hand covered in blood as he turned to see Merlin in the tree line. "Merlin." He whispered, Gwaine and Leon spun around and looked up at the wizard.

The warlock shook his head in horror as he turned and ran "MERLIN!" Arthur yelled as he chased after his warlock. Merlin looked at him as he sees Arthur followed behind him he wanted to go on but he couldn't his legs started to wobble and buckle from under him. He leaned against a tress and started to sag to the ground his free hand warped around his stomach as he sits on the ground. He hears the snap of a twig and turns around quickly his eyes wide as tears run down his cheek. "Oh, Merlin you weren't meant to see that," Arthur whispered, as he walks up to the dark haired wizard and kneels down in front of him. He cups his cheeks as he wipes away the tears under his eyes, but all he was doing was smearing blood over his face.

"W-Why…" Merlin whimpered "Why did you kill your father?" Perhaps Merlin wanted to hear Arthur's answers even tho he already knew the truth.

"To protect you my beautiful warlock and our baby." Arthur tells him as he strokes his face "He would have killed you both if he found out. I didn't want to send you away Merlin when the bump gets too big to hide and you can't fight while your magic is helping our child."

Arthur made very good points Merlin didn't want to leave Arthur any more than Arthur does, and the young warlock really didn't want their child living in fear over of being caught by his grandfather for doing magic. Merlin chocked out a cry and pressed his face into Arthur's chest he didn't know what to think "B-But your own father!" He sobbed; the prince warped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"It's the only way to protect you, Merlin, I made my choice the day I took you to my bed the day we cut out hands and you're joined us together." He smiled as he pulled the warlock back and looked down at him. "I don't want to hide you any more Merlin, I want Camelot to see you as I see you." Merlin was too tired, too cold to argue with Arthur so he let the prince pick him up and carry him back to the campsite.

Merlin didn't get very far from where they made camp and by the time they returned the Knight had Uther's body warped up and laid out ready to take back in the morning. "Is he okay?" Lancelot asked as he watched as Merlin held onto Arthur like a lifeline.

"He will be, he just needs time." The prince says, as he sits down by the fire with his wizard sat between his legs.

"What is the plan for tomorrow?" Leon asked as he handed a bowl of soup to Arthur and Merlin.

"We need to make the attack look real like we were all attacked." He looked down at Merlin and kissed the top of his head. "Sorry love may need to manhandle you a little." He tells him.

"Really? Do you have to? I already feel beaten up enough." Merlin mumbled into his bowl of soup.

"Oh it won't be anything bad Mer, Arthur planed all this." Gwaine winked at him. Merlin's eyes widen as he pushed himself up onto his knees and looked at the Prince.

"That is your plan? After murdering your father you want to have group…" Arthur quietens him down again by kissing him on the lips. He pulls back to see a frown on Merlin's face and he couldn't help but smile at him.

"Like the good old days." The Prince purred.

"But with the murder this time." Gwaine chuckled, Arthur, picked up a stone and threw it at Gwaine "Awo what's that for!"


End file.
